


奸臣

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 1





	奸臣

*无脑  
*架空

01

宣德十年正月。

先帝驾崩，新皇登基。

世人仅知宫里的九五之尊乃人间难有的美人，却不曾瞻仰过龙颜。

这新君是宣宗持宠而娇的七皇子，除帝后的疼爱外皇兄弟姐妹也喜与他往来，那太后自是怜爱无比，恨不能将小皇子整日圈在寿康宫陪她听曲赏花。

他是深宫里一株最娇贵的白莲。

因此连公主们也为权谋的漩涡疲乏时，他也能领着众公公宫女呼来唤去地嬉闹而无人打搅。唯赵贤妃曾与皇后斗急了眼，没留意斥了几句七皇子只知与宫人厮混，当即龙颜大怒，自贤妃入了冷宫便再无人触七皇子逆鳞。

七皇子的长兄，也就是先太子，自幼当成储君培养。十岁便有高明的政见，令先帝十分赏识。虽这小皇子也聪慧得紧，却偏爱那莺歌燕舞，琴棋书画，毫无用处。当太子已在朝中结党时，七皇子仍不思进取，那太子放了心，甚至时常给他七弟送去奇珍异宝博他一笑。

可天意难测，太子亲征镇压异徒，朝中皆知此番凯旋，帝位必是稳传于他。叛乱是平了，归来却仅是一位年轻的将军奉上太子的尸首，称太子死于小人的奇袭。

举国哀悼。

宣德九年，改立七皇子为太子。

这七皇子，便是张艺兴。

哪曾料到这位娇贵小主成了万岁爷，宫里宫外一片唏嘘，孙太后随了众臣的意，愿终生吃斋念佛为国祈福，不再听政。

大殿内歌舞升平，张艺兴倚斜着身子吃着宫女手中刚剥开的荔枝，噙满笑意的眼瞥过长跪不起的男人。

“皇上，塞外危急，怕那雁门关就要失了啊！”

张艺兴顿了顿，但并没有散宴的意思，惊喜般眨了眨灵动的双眼，快步扶起年迈的老臣:“爱卿可要与朕共饮一杯，那可是西域进贡的美酒……”侧身一看，右丞边上还跪着个人。

“皇上，如今可不是寻欢作乐的时候啊。”右丞拭了把额前的汗水，“老臣斗胆恳请皇上出兵。”

张艺兴嫌恶地拍了拍衣袖，指向旁边的男人:“他，让他去，他不是你儿子吗？”

“你，就那个虽朕皇兄出征的小将军，叫什么名？”

那人毕恭毕敬地颔了颔首。

“吴世勋。”

02

正统五年，吴氏权倾朝野，右丞结党营私，大将军统领三军。

这天下说是姓吴也不为过。

吴世勋三番五次召入宫，受尽小皇帝的恩宠。

“爱卿看这伶人，可与你相似？”张艺兴抿了口清茶，白如葱根的指尖点了点边上正抚着琴的官伶。

“臣不知。”

“朕可是瞧他几分似你才留着的，这曲儿弹得还不如朕呢。”张艺兴似是不满地撇了撇嘴。

和着宫乐漫不经心地舞了几圈，张艺兴作势往后倾倒，见吴世勋惊慌地扶住他的腰身，忍不住咯咯地笑道:“将军，朕好看吗？”

吴世勋眼底闪过一丝意味不明，垂下眼睑跪在大殿:“皇上是真龙天子，自是才貌无双。”

“可朕觉着爱卿生得更俊俏，让朕好生羡慕。”他挑起吴世勋的下颌，对上那深不可测的眼神，没由来的有些发凉，便披了外袍唤宫人下去了。

“朕乏了，爱卿明日再来吧。”

“对了，朕要吃京城里的甜糕，再给朕带几册春宫图来。”

翌日。

张艺兴一边嚼着软糯的甜糕，一边百无聊赖地翻看着春宫画集。

“都看过了，改日劳将军为朕画几幅新鲜的吧。”正含糊不清地说着，翻到一张仅两名男子交合的画，张艺兴饶有趣味地撕下端详起来，半晌白净的脸上攀上几抹红晕。

放下那幅春画，张艺兴打量了下吴世勋，好奇地摸了把他的下身，纤细的手感触到巨硕的轮廓，霎时惊恐地收了回去。

吴世勋倒吸了口气，低沉着嗓音道:“这便是城内的新画集，陛下可喜欢？”

张艺兴红着脸点了点头，又翻看了几幅，纸上的男子姿态各异，阳物奇异地能进入男人的穴内，冲击的视觉体验刺激得张艺兴头皮发麻。

潇湘阁内。

一壶竹叶青下肚，朴员外醉意朦胧地打趣道:“吴大将军真是圣上身边的红人，今个怎有雅兴与我们把酒言欢哪？”

“小弟可听说这小皇帝有龙阳之癖，吴兄该不是被瞧上了？”

“虽从未与家父进过宫，可盛传当今圣上是个美人，世勋也占了便宜不是。”金二公子应和道，“这江山都快成你们吴家了，即便是皇上，我们大将军真喜欢也要得起啊。”

接下来的污言秽语吴世勋只字未听，就着压不下去的邪火闷了几杯酒。

片刻才平淡地说:“以下犯上，诸位不怕被杀头吗？”随即在众人惊异的目光下打道回府。

03

“大将军到。”

听到公公的禀报，张艺兴一骨碌从龙床上爬下，拉过吴世勋的衣袖来到偏殿。

张艺兴里衣大敞，白皙的皮肤裸露在空气里激得他打了个寒颤，却也顾不上整理。像是着急地跺了跺脚。

“朕平日待你不薄，如今朕命你之事，断不可与外声张。”

吴世勋躬下身子道:“皇恩浩荡，臣赴汤蹈火，亦在所不辞。”

张艺兴似是下了决心，慢条斯理地解了系带，内里比吴世勋夜夜肖想的胴体还要曼妙，比潇湘阁柳腰桃面的花魁还要勾魂。他羞得不愿抬头看吴世勋，背过身撅起了屁股，张艺兴的小穴塞了一根不大不小的玉势，磨得粉红的嫩肉包裹着洁白的玉，汩汩往外流着蜜液。

不见身后有动静，张艺兴急得要哭出来般恳求道:“世勋能帮朕取出来吗？朕好难受。”

吴世勋被这一香艳的景象震慑得好半天才缓过来，宽大的袖下攥紧了拳头，强忍了膨胀的兽欲哑着嗓子道:“臣，不敢。”

“唔……朕……也没想到它进得如此之深，要不是担心那群下人嚼舌根……哪轮的上你！”张艺兴难耐地扭了扭腰，急红了眼骂道。

“皇上做出这等淫乱之事，这要让天下人知晓了……”吴世勋沉下脸大力拍了下他挺翘的后臀，臀肉迅速起了红印，“如何掌得了这江山？”

“吴世勋！你反了！”张艺兴被吴世勋打横抱起，大手托在臀下，压得玉势又往里滑进了些。吴世勋恶劣地附在他耳边低语:“皇上再大声一点，李公公可就进来了。”

张艺兴正以一种极其耻辱的姿势躺在龙床上，双腿大开，不堪的景象尽收眼底。

“你以为朕不敢杀了你吗？”

吴世勋轻笑了一声，褪去张艺兴身上单薄的里衣:“臣能号三军，控六部，朝中无不是臣的亲信，就连皇上身侧的侍卫也是臣亲自挑选的。”

“而右丞不过一冥顽不灵的老贼罢了，就算臣让他今晚归西也无人知晓。”

“皇上，臣忍得够久了。”

张艺兴无力地踹向吴世勋，却被反手握住了脚腕。

“皇命难违，不如让微臣帮皇上吧。”

吴世勋灵巧地探入穴内，修长的手指取出沾染肠液的白玉，胯下硬的发烫的阳物吓得张艺兴连往后退。

“皇上若是恩准，今后皇上仍是皇上，臣不会让这天下易姓。”

他深邃的眼眸灼灼地盯着床上的人儿，张艺兴死咬着下唇，直到嘴角渗出了一丝殷红。

朕，绝不做亡国之君。

04

见他松了口，吴世勋俯下身吻了吻张艺兴唇瓣的伤口，舌尖轻轻地掠过贝齿，最后停留在下唇的沟壑舔舐，仿佛那里盛满了蜜一般。

冰冷的手在腿根游离，时而往里探去，挑逗着张艺兴绷紧的神经。涨疼的下身蹭了蹭臀缝，张艺兴慌乱地撑着压上来的男人:“朕……朕怕疼。”

吴世勋拿过床边用过的脂膏，在穴口抹了一圈后插进一根指节:“皇上可是备好的？”

“朕没有……”

“臣竟不如区区一根玉势。”吴世勋又伸进一根手指，流露出惋惜的神态，随即快速插了几下抽出手来，握住自己的下身挤了进去。

吴世勋突如其来的怒意惹得张艺兴一阵惊呼，比想象中还要巨大的异物进入体内疼得张艺兴几近昏了过去，双手胡乱抓着吴世勋的后背制止他的行为。

“吴世勋你混账！”

吴世勋温柔地揩去张艺兴眼角的泪水与下身粗暴的动作极不协调，本就刀痕累累的后背对于张艺兴的抵抗犹如小猫挠痒。张艺兴吃力地挺身适应着吴世勋猛烈的节奏，渐渐地快感如海潮般席来，玉柱被把玩在吴世勋布满厚茧的手心里，断断续续地流出白浊的液体。

纱帐内两具身影交缠着，春光乍泄。

剧烈的冲撞涣散着张艺兴仅存的意识，恍惚中张艺兴忆起初见吴世勋时的场景。

额上带伤的英气少年，冰冷疏离的眼神下本不该说着那卑微恭敬的话。他带来太子的噩耗，可自己却丝毫不感到悲伤，甚至感到让自己都觉得毛骨悚然的庆幸。

他忆起自己和父皇说。

“儿臣，想为父皇守江山。”

张艺兴，要做太子。

不是没人弹劾过吴氏，尤其宣宗的旧臣。

金太傅曾提醒过自己。

奸臣当道。

等张艺兴想重振朝纲之时，为时已晚。他看见右丞鱼肉百姓，搜刮民脂。他看见太傅反被扣了乱臣贼子的罪名，死于大狱内，朝中自此无人姓金。

是吴世勋亲手递了鸩酒吗？他可曾忌惮过这是他张艺兴的天下？

“李公公，折子给朕拿来。”张艺兴带着性事后的疲乏，龙袍下残留着精液的双腿还微微发着颤，墨色青丝堪堪压在冠下，媚态尽显。

公公吃惊地奉上本该呈递给右丞的奏折，纵随帝王睹过无数佳人，也不比张艺兴更令他怜惜。他是真正的濯清涟不妖，是该豢养在金砖玉瓦的深宫里做只高傲的雀儿，不被世俗烟火侵染。

烛光摇曳下，张艺兴衣衫不整地端坐着批阅奏折，总是慵懒的眉目第一次现出凌厉的寒光。

到底是姓张，那龙椅上的男人，俨然是坐拥天下的帝王。

而那双细嫩如玉的手，如今却握着沉重不堪的剑，也开始舞起来了。只因前夜用这双手服侍阳物时，张艺兴轻声说了句:“朕想习武。”

吴世勋分了下神，抽出握不住的巨物转而进入张艺兴温热的体内，望着张艺兴仰起香汗淋漓的脖颈，点了点头。

05

“为父听闻圣上近来理政了，虽他顽痴，可张氏个个心狠手辣，切记不可掉以轻心。”

吴世勋低低地笑了下，摩挲着手上的玉扳指道:“右丞多虑了，朝中已无人可损我吴氏一毫。”

“我怕的是他吗？我怕的是你这个逆子！”吴世文直起身来破骂道。

“若他有朝一日想要这江山，儿定是还予他的。”

刑部监，大狱内。

龙袍的下摆沾染了血污，张艺兴倚靠在狱内简陋的木椅上，居高临下地审视跪在脚边的都暻秀。

“朕今日赦你，你可愿如帮先帝那般帮朕。”

“罪臣遵旨。”

正统十二年。右丞政变。

都暻秀率三万禁军与叛军厮杀，城内尸鸿遍野，血染青天。

在士卒杀昏君的喊声下，吴世勋杀红了眼来到殿前，映入张艺兴单薄的背影。他一身红衣，与吴世勋身上染成血色的玄衣诡异地相衬。

张艺兴缓缓转过身，酒靥浅浅。一如当年也是在这殿内，他轻盈地舞着，问自己:“朕好看吗？”

好看。

“威武大将军可是来取朕性命的？”

不是。

宫外战马嘶鸣，右丞的死侍已拉开了弓，对准那抹红。吴世勋迅速地挥剑斩向身后，那支箭便落了空。

“只要皇上求臣，三军皆可听命。”

都暻秀，他帮不了你。

只有我，吴世勋，可以帮你，就算杀了我。

张艺兴嗤笑出声，走近吴世勋拭去他脸上的血污，听见他颤抖着声音问:“皇上可曾对臣有过一丝情意？”

泛着寒光的匕首刺入骨肉，张艺兴别过脸不看他了然的眼神。

“不曾。”


End file.
